Thoughts
by miumiuchuu
Summary: Glynda thinks about James and touches herself. Exactly how it's summarised.


Sometimes she caught herself thinking about him when she shouldn't.

The scattered mess on her desk could tell anybody she had been spending too much time on work. The end of academic year was closing and with that, the Vytal festival would follow. The clock showed past 3 AM, there was no more coffee on the pot. Glynda reassessed her schedule in the back of her head; was it reason for her to keep working considering her activities tomorrow. She has four classes to teach, a consultation with few senior teams for an upcoming field mission, meeting with Ozpin—

Meeting with Ozpin because General James Ironwood is visiting from Atlas.

Why does he even have time to visit Vale amongst the work he got himself into? He doesn't need to escort the students he sent for the pre-festival exchange. That's ridiculous. He probably just wants to show off his new metal toys to Ozpin and convince him to apply them to the "big" plan, again. He has been hyper-fixated on it, all that for unanswered personal calls and very late replies of messages and now he dares to show up his nose just because he wants old man Oz to give him some approval. Rather childish.

It made her angry. Maybe not that angry, maybe just slightly annoyed. Or maybe very annoyed. Glynda couldn't really figure out how she felt about it but then she realised that it was probably a sign to stop working and get some rest. She took a deep breath and shut any thoughts about James, General Ironwood off.

She got up and left her desk the way it was. She didn't bother to shut her tablet down, she might need to refresh where she left off first thing in the morning. She headed straight for the bedroom. Her body yearned for comfort after a long day moving around Beacon with high heels and her back hurt from sitting all day scoring copious amount of students' combat reports. A bath would be nice to ease her muscles but she had no time for that. She had to wake up at 7 AM latest. Right now, sleep seemed to be the most logical solution to everything.

She undid her bun, took off her glasses, blouse, then her skirt and stockings, finally leaving her in her usual black two piece lingerie. She wasn't going to sleep with it either, it was too restricting for her to go to bed with it. It was a set she purposely wore for work to always keep her posture proper. She took it off too, tossing both bra and panties over to the floor and immediately browsed over her drawer to seek something more comfortable.

She found it, that creamy white silk chemise she hadn't wore in a while. She pulled it out from the folds of other clothing. She almost forgot how soft it felt on her body, loose, but fit enough to shape her silhouette. Perfect for a really tiresome night. She let her body slips to the soft fabric. She wondered to herself when was the last time she wore it and why she hadn't wore it more often because she definitely should.

After all she bought it on a whim at this high end airport boutique when she was flying to Atlas as a delegate for a huntsmen academies meeting. She convinced herself she deserved to have a good nightwear to keep her comfortable during the trip and it came as a set with matching panties and a robe. The lace work was so beautifully complex and its length was perfect to give her legs a lot of room. She didn't care much for its transparency as she thought she would end up covered in bed comforter anyway and she's always sleeping in an air conditioned room. It was a deal for such a luxurious lingerie. She deserved to indulge in something nice, spend her money she worked so hard for just to buy an elegant but cute piece of thin fabric she would only wear to bed.

Although she knew her real reason was, despite no matter how much she tried to deny it. A business trip to Atlas meant that she would not spend the nights alone. She couldn't lie the first thought that came when she saw that delicate work of lace and silk was showing up in front of James adorned in it. She yearned to savour his reaction. Luring him to do things to her without giving too much effort. And the moment that she did, she was right. He loved it and she loved how much he loved it.

She remembered standing in front of the mirror looking at herself in it. It complimented her body too well. He let her know verbally. She remembered how his hands wrapped her from behind, the fabric pressed against her and the coarse lace started to brush her bare chest. She remembered the kisses he planted on her neck, the words he whispered to her. Those corny nothings she hated to admit aroused her. His right prosthetic hand can easily tear her chemise into shreds and the idea excited her but the fact that he gave her nothing but gentle strokes and how he made full use of the silk and laces to caress every inch of her skin excited her even more.

He didn't even took it off. He only slid her panties to the side the moment he entered her.

Glynda opened her eyes and found herself standing in front of the mirror like she did that night. Except that she was alone. Her hands clasped so tightly over her body, trying to recall the sensation. She could feel herself catching her breath gradually faster. She was lost in the memory.

When was that exactly? Six? No, maybe eight months ago. A lot of things happened since then. A lot of tension. A lot of pressure to remain professional. Unchecked words slipped through their mouths too often, emotions were too controlled. Distance.

Glynda decided that it was really, really time for her to go to bed since it's the only way she could be free from such thoughts, but apparently the comfort from her nightwear and the bed she had been desiring didn't prevent her to stay awake for a moment. She tossed and turned, her thoughts about James weren't calming a single bit. She was pinned in bed but she was alone. She wasn't complete.

He's visiting later that day and her thoughts only rushed to anticipation.

What could happen then? Would they address their communication issue? Would they ignore it and do their job like they're supposed to, after all it seemed like the thing he wanted. He should've known better if it wasn't.

But was that really what he wanted? Was that what she wanted? After so long, would they really ignore the problems that kept them further apart beyond their separate dwellings? It could crash in a lot of ways and it burned her because she wanted it to end up like how it usually ends up. She wanted him and she wanted him to want her too. She wanted it to work out again.

She wanted him to look at her the way he always does. She wanted him to caress her again with his hands, his words, his lips, his everything. She wanted him there. She didn't want to spend the nights alone when she gets the chance.

The thoughts of him finally took all the space in her mind. She couldn't resist it anymore. She started to imagine his touch. He would always start with her cheek, down to her neck and he would take his time there. Glynda used her own fingers to simulate it. They lacked the size and the element of surprise but it was good enough for now. She imagined him there, not just caressing her neck with his fingers, but with his lips too. He would then drag his touch slowly to her clavicle and finally down to her breasts, so she followed the same path.

She wondered how he did it, how he was able to rub his fingers on her without tearing any thin and fragile lace work that was embroidered on the chemise's bust. She missed his weirdly gentle demeanour despite his status, occupation or enhanced physical ability. What he went through certainly changed several aspects of him but that man she fell in love with a long time ago was still there. He is always there and he always gives her what she needs.

Her hands squeezed her breasts, pretending it was him. The lace grazed her nipples, she rubbed them harder, occasionally flicked them through it to increase the sensation. Soft sighs escaped her mouth. Her fingers weren't enough. She wanted his lips there, slithering his tongue all over, sucking and biting her. Her memory replied each time he did it to her. Unconsciously, her finger mimicked every action; circling, pinching, pulling.

Her silk panties turned damp. She kept her right hand on one of her breasts, while she moved the other further below and felt the wetness on the soft fabric. How she wanted him to feel it too. She started to move her fingers in an up and down motion, massaging her folds. The moment her panties was wet enough, she slid it to the side, her finger looked for an opening. One went through, then the other, then another. It's so different when she does it alone. Even with three fingers, it didn't compensate his size and the painful sensations she ached for so much right now, but it did the job. She stirred herself, her other hand kept fondling her nipple. She positioned her thumb so that it hit her clit on every thrust.

The pleasure had no power to leave her mind blank, his image was too vivid to see. James on top of her, giving her everything. She missed him. Every thought of him led the pace faster, more vigorous. She remembered his voice, deep and soothing with all the things he would say to her. All the things he would mutter when he's doing her.

Glynda lost control of her own voice and finally, her own body. Her back arched upon release, her whole body trembling, screaming his name. Her hands thrown away, grasping for the bedsheets. Sure it wasn't as messy as when it was with him, but it was wet all over the bed, her panties drenched and some lower parts of her chemise was stained. She was satisfied with it.

More than often times she caught herself softly repeating his name under her breath and his name was the last thing she remembered before the alarm clock woke her up in the morning.

* * *

Lack of sleep made her cranky for the rest of the day. It was a consequence she was ready to take but nothing could wipe off the mood.

So she lashed it out to someone she could ply for the blame.

"Ironwood certainly loves bringing his work wherever he travels."

"Well," Ozpin replied, "running an academy and a military makes him a busy man. But yes, those are a bit of an eyesore."

Finally someone agreed.

And there he went, entering Ozpin's chamber. Jovial and mighty. Charming. Sure, Ozpin was the first person he greeted but Ozpin wasn't the first person he laid his eyes on. Then, he finally looked at her directly and greeted her in a tone that made her wanted to tear him to pieces in many different means.

"And Glynda, it has certainly been too long since we last met."

Glynda summed her response in a very sarcastic, and flat, "Oh, James."

She immediately excused herself to Ozpin as she really had no reason to be there except for Ozpin's request. Now that all formalities were over, she walked to the elevator and headed outside.

Before the elevator door closes, she took a last glance.

Her thoughts, perhaps her days would certainly be occupied by him.


End file.
